Hunger Games Dauntless initiation
by Crazy Dauntless
Summary: Tris, Four and Gale train the dauntless transfers. The transfers are the tributes from the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss pov

My alarm wakes me up when I remember, today is the day i take my aptitude test.

I put on my red clothes just like the rest of amity. I always was the aggressive child because i figure out what they put in the bread.

"Katniss breakfast is ready" sings my little sister Prim, her real name is Primrose but we call her Prim for short.

I come down stairs and see my favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs, mom asks me if i want toast but i decline as always.

"Katniss come get into the truck we're leaving right now" says my dad.

* * *

The Erudite leader Jeanine steps up to the podium. Today is the aptitude test which tells you which faction you should be in. She then states of the factions "Amity the kind" are whole table whoops "Erudite the Intelligent" the Erudite whoop "Dauntless the brave" everyone covers their ears as the Dauntless literally scream "and Abnegation the selfless" as usual the Abnegation are silent. They call out my name after 30 min "Katniss Everdeen"I walk into a room with a dentist like chair. A lady starts attaching wires to me. She then says "My name is Natalie Prior i will be testing you today" she hands me a blue liquid that i drink. Everything goes black, i open my eyes to to bowls one with a knife, one with a piece of cheese. "Choose" says a voice I say back no the voice replies "fine, have it your way" a pit bull comes out and starts growling at me. I know what i have to do. I kneel down in submission and then the dog starts licking my face. A little boy comes out and runs toward the dog "no!" i shout the dog starts to run to bite the boy, I run up to the dog and start kicking it to get it away from the boy. the dog and the boy disappear. I'm back to the testing room, Natalie looks worried. How did i mess the test up? It's supposed to be failure proof. Natalie finally says "Your test results are inconclusive" Inconclusive how is this possible what does it mean?. She says "You got aptitudes for 2 factions, Erudite and Dauntless. People who dont have an aptitude for one faction are called divergent. You can't tell anyone, telling someone could mean your death." I am shocked, but i know what faction i will choose tomorrow, no matter how hard it will mother is singing while shes making dinner when i get home, spaghetti and garlic bread. My father asks me if i know what faction i'm going to join. I reply and say yes, i can tell that they want me to tell them that i am going to stay, but i don't say anything.

* * *

They call my name "Katniss Everdeen" I step up to the stage they hand me the knife. I have to do this not just because i had an aptitude for Dauntless, but so i'll see him again

*FlashBack*

"Come on Catnip" says Gale, he was going to show me a meadow he found.

"It's beautiful" I say in awe.

"Katniss, tomorrow i'm transferring to Dauntless, but i promise i'll see you again" He says

I start to cry Gale has always been my best friend and he is leaving.

*Flashback over*

I cut my hand and drop my blood on to the coals.

I hear a scream "No Katniss you can't leave" Screams a crying Prim.

I can't look at her.

* * *

I run to jump onto the train, i grab the door and am about to fall off when a dark skinned girl pulls me in.

"Hi i'm Rue"

"Im Katniss" I reply.

The Dauntless born start to jump off

"I tell Rue on three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

we both jump off onto the roof.

I scraped my knees on the top.

A boy named Cato laughs at me "Look a hippy is bleeding, bet she is going to pass out"

My cheeks turn red.

"I am max leader of dauntless, to prove you are dauntless you will have to jump off the rooftop to enter the dauntless compound" A man shouts.

I step up to the roof edge and take off my jacket and throw it at Cato.

I take a deep breath in and jump.

**Hi i'm Crazy Dauntless i might mess some things up about divergent but please don't be hurtful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pov

I wake up and remember that today is the first day of initiation.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crop top, a leather jacket, and black combat boots.

I walk up to the net and see Marlene, Uriah, Four and Hawk** (Gale)**.

Four, Hawk and I are going to train the transfers this year.

A girl in red comes flailing down an Amity almost unheard of. I glance at Hawk he stiffens, he must know this girl.

I help her off the net and say "whats your name?"

She says "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"

I tell four to make the announcement.

He shouts "First jumper Katniss Everdeen!"

All of the dauntless come in screaming.

I look at Hawk he looks like he is about to pass out.

I scream "Medics!" Some nurses come in and tend to Hawk laying him down on the bed and then splash cold water in his face.

He Jerks up shocked.

Hawk/Gale pov

I walk up to the net wondering if i'll see her, if she transferred.

I see a girl in red falling down, i know it's her i stiffen.

After Tris asks what her name is she says "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"

It is her i can't believe it i start to fall.

Then everything goes black.

Four pov

Ok, that doesn't make a good first impression on the initiates.

I wonder, Hawk told me that there was a girl from amity he was waiting for, could this be her?

Tris comes up beside me and whispers "Why do you think Hawk fainted?"

I know why, but he made me swear not to tell anyone faction before blood.

Tris pov

I shout "Initiates listen up this is where we split, Dauntless born with Christina and Uriah, and transfers with Four, Hawk and I"

Here is the list of Transfers

Cato-Candor, Peter of the group, tall and muscular

Clove-Candor, Friends with Cato, not so nice

Marvel-Candor, part of Cato's group, short and broad

Glimmer-Candor, Pretty but brutally honest

Fox-Erudite, Clever small

Rue- Erudite, tall dark skinned nice

Thresh-Erudite, Tall and muscular, quiet

Peeta-Candor, Medium height strong nice

Katniss-Amity, interesting tall tan and toned

Effie-Candor, bubbly and nice

Katniss seems different from most amity, aggressive, maybe she figured out about the bread. I smirk to myself.

I tell the initiates our names, Glimmer seems to be checking out Four which is a big mistake.

Katniss keeps staring at Hawk knowingly.

Peeta looks like a shorter version of Al, but I hope he doesn't end up like Al.

Four says "We are about to enter the pit which some of you will learn to love."

Clove speaks up "Wow the pit what a clever name."

Four looks like he is about to threaten her but i get there first.

"If I wanted to deal with smart-mouth Candors i would've join there faction, one more slip up and consider your self factionless." I say in a quiet deadly voice.

She nods timidly.

We go to the chasm "The chasm represents the thin line between bravery and idiocy, one daredevil jump will end your life" yells Hawk not shaken up anymore.

Four shows them the dorms "This is where you'll be sleeping during initiation"

Katniss pov.

The instructors Four and Tris are intimidating, but i am for sure that Hawk is Gale. He has the same scar Gale has from falling off an Amity truck.

They tell us that only ten of us will pas initiation, so that means that half of us are getting cut, since there are also 10 dauntless born.

There are only three stages of initiation, two of them no one can prepare for, but to be Dauntless it is going to be worth it.

**Crazy Dauntless here disclaimer i don't own the hunger games or Divergent. Please review i will update when i get 5 reviews.**


End file.
